


JOY (by Kamila Kavita)

by Alana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aspect FAQ, Gen, Replay Value AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamila Kavita, hemoequalist dinokin, walks new players through the parts of being Page of Joy that she's figured out. It is kind of helpful, but mostly not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JOY (by Kamila Kavita)

**Author's Note:**

> My ASCII is kind of screwed up but I am too tired to fix it.
> 
> Here's to you, darling juice-based music-making friend who requested this be posted!
    
    
    ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████                                    █
    █░░░░ ░ ░                                                                  █                                    █
    █░░░░░ ░ ░ ░                                                               █     ___                            █
    █░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                        |>\ /                               █    /                               █
    █░░░░░███████████░                     |\ V | /                            █   `     ___                        █
    █░░░░░░░░ ░███░ ░ ░ ░                  |/ | |/ _       _     _             █    \__ /   \                       █
    █░░░░░░░░░ ███ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░                    |\/-\ /\/\ | |_ /-\            █       \ ___/ YOU'VE ROLLED JOY!    █
    █░░░░░░░░░░ ██░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░                 | \        -                   █       `                            █
    █░░░░░░░░░░░███░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░                 | /                         █    ___/                            █
    █░░░░░░░░░░░░████████ ░██ ░ ░ ░ █              |/ _     _ _  _             █                                    █
    █░░░░░░░░░░░░██░ ░ ░██ ░█░ ░ ░ ░█░ ░           |\/-\ \/ | | /-\            █         CONGRATULATIONS! JOY IS    █
    █░░░░░░░░░░░███ ░ ░ ░██ █ ░ ░ ░ █ ░ ░ ░        | \______-______            █         A PRETTY AWESOME ASPECT    █
    █░░░█░░░░░░░███░ ░ ░ ░███░ ░ ░ ░█░ ░ ░ ░ ░                                 █         AND IT CAN BE LOTS OF      █
    █░░██░░░░░░████░░ ░ ░████ ░ ░ ░██ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░         .=.A.=.              █         FUN, WHEN IT DOES NOT      █
    █░░░███░░████░██░░ ░██ ██░ ░ ██░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░__.=./\ / \ /\.=.__        █         COMPLETELY SUCK.           █
    █░░░░█████░░░░░██████ ░ ██████░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░(-.'-;  |   |  ;-'.-)       █                           >:V      █
    █░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ██░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░\ `\/     \/` /          █                                    █
    █▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░ ░ ░ ██░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░.=.A.=.░ ░;  `\   /`  ;           █                  - equalitySaurus  █
    █░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░██░░ ░ ██░ ░ ░ ░ __.=./\ / \ /\.=|    | |    |           █                                    █
    █▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░███████░ ░ ░ ░ (-.'-;  |   |  ;-;,"-.-"-.-",;   .=.A.=.                                      █
    █░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ \ `\/     \/` /\\/^\ /^\__.=./\ / \ /\.=.__                                █
    █▒░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ;  `\   /`  ; ░\   `  (-.'-;  |   |  ;-'.-)                               █
    █░▒░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░|    | |    |░ ░`,___,`░ \ `\/     \/` /                                  █
    █▒░▒░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ;,"-.-"-.-",; ░ ░\\V//░ ░ ;  `\   /`  ;                                   █
    █░▒░▒░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ \\/^\ /^\// ░ ░ ░|||░ ░ ░|    | |    |                                   █
    █▒░▒░▒░▒░▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ \   `   / ░ ░ ░ ||| ░ ░ ;,"-.-"-.-",;                                   █
    █████████████████████████████████████████`,___,`████████|||██████\\/^\ /^\//                                    █
                                              \\V//         |||       \   `   /                                     █
                 /^\                           |||          |||        `,___,`                                      █
                /|A|\                          |||          |||         \\V//                                       █
                \\ //                          |||          |||          |||                                        █
      ^          \V/                           |||          |||          |||              ^                         █
     [_]          |/                           |||          |||          |||  ^          [_]                        █
      |           |     ^                      |||          |||          ||| \|/    ^     |     ^                   █
      |/    ^     |/    |/                     |||          |||          |||  |     |/    |/    |/                  █
     \|    \|    \|    \|                      |||          |||          ||| \|    \|    \|    \|                   █
      |  |  |   \ |  |  |                      |||          |||          |||  |  |  |   \ |  |  |                   █
    \\|//v\||//\\\|//v\||//\\\|//v\||//\\\|//v\||//\\\|//v\||//\\\|//v\||//\\\|//v\||//\\\|//v\||//\\\|//v\||//\\\|/█
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^█
                                                                                                                    █
                                                                                                                    █
                                                                                                                    █
                                                                  ░██████████████████████████████████████████████████
                                             ,vVVv,               ░█                         ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
                                      @@@@   (____)               ░█ _                        ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
                                     @@()@@    `\\                ░█ |\               /|       ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
                                 .   /@@@@    ˆ\ ||               ░█ |/         ___    |        ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒█
                                  \,|  \      `\//                ░█ |  /_\  |)  |     |  o     The Basics ░ ░░▒▒▒▒▒█
                            .,`vVVv\|/v\|/,/.Vv||´vV\\^\v,.       ░█ | /   \ |\  |    /_\ o       of Joy  ░ ░ ░ ▒▒▒▒█
    █████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒█
                                                                      SO WHAT IS THIS ASPECT ANYWAY?               ▒█
    
    THE ASPECT OF JOY IS A WEIRD-ASS THING THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!
    
    OKAY NO IT ISN'T. JOY DOES KIND OF MAKE SENSE, BECAUSE THE LAUGHTRACK MAKES IT PRETTY CLEAR WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MOST OF THE TIME. NOT ALL OF THE TIME! JUST MOST OF IT. WHICH I GUESS IS THE SAME FOR ANY ASPECT SO I'M NOT REALLY HELPING, WHOOPS? SORRY THAT THIS DINOSAUR KIND OF SUCKS AT EXPLAINING THIS, SHE DOES NOT USUALLY WRITE INFORMATIVE NONFICTION. (THIS DINOSAUR MOSTLY JUST WRITES FILTHY FILTHY PORN STARRING HOT TROLLS. (RAWR, HYKSOS. >:3 ) )
    
    ANYWAY! JOY! LET THIS DINOSAUR TELL YOU ALL ABOUT JOY.
    
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
      ▒░░  WHO GETS THIS SHIT?               ░
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
    
    WELL, I DO, APPARENTLY! SO WHAT DO WE KNOW ABOUT ME?
    
     ● I AM A FUCKING DINOSAUR
     ● I AM A HEMOEQUALIST
     ● ALSO A HEMOMUTANT IN BODY (THIS IS NOT A SECRET ANYMORE) (IT USED TO BE THOUGH)
       • HUMANS THIS MEANS I HAVE FREAKY-ASS BLOOD THAT WOULD GET ME MURDERED TO DEATH ON ALTERNIA SO HELL YES FOR SGRUB AND MY EXTENDED LIFESPAN
       • ALSO THAT I FIGHT FOR PEOPLE TO NOT BE JUDGED BY BLOOD COLOR OBVIOUSLY
    
    SO THESE DON'T SEEM LIKE THEY MEAN MUCH ABOUT ANYTHING, AND YOU MIGHT BE GOING "OK KAMILA GET TO THE POINT" BUT SURPRISE! THEY HAVE EVERYTHING TO DO WITH EVERYTHING, KIND OF.
    
    YOU SEE, JOY IS KIND OF A WERID ASPECT, LIKE I ALREADY MENTIONED. FROM WHAT I CAN FIGURE OUT, THE WHOLE LAUGHTER/FEAR/REDEMPTION THING FALLS ON PEOPLE WHO ARE SCARED OF FAILING THEIR SELF-ASSIGNED TASKS? AND BY TASKS I MEAN THEIR BIG HUGE THINGS THAT AFFECT THEIR WHOLE LIVES. I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO INTERVIEW THE ONLY OTHER JOY PLAYER I'VE EVER HEARD OF, BUT IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE HAS/HAD? SOME PRETTY SERIOUS ISSUES ABOUT BEING A GOOD PERSON. LIKE, CRAZY ALL OVER THE PLACE ISSUES ABOUT ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE IT SO NO ONE COULD DOUBT HOW GOOD AND QUIET A NON-TROUBLEMAKER SHE IS!
    
    SO IT MAY NOT SOUND LIKE THIS DINOSAUR HAS A WHOLE FUCKING LOT IN COMMON WITH A QUIET NON-TROUBLEMAKER, BUT I THINK JOY PICKED US UP FOR THE SAME REASON.
    
    THE PROBLEM IS THAT (BARRING, YOU KNOW, RAGE AND HEART AND STUFF) YOU CAN'T CONTROL WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK AND FEEL, AND YOU CAN'T TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT IF SOMEONE DOESN'T FEEL THE WAY YOU WANT THEM TO FEEL. TRYING TO DO THAT JUST SUCKS! IT SUCKS, BUT PEOPLE LIKE ME AND THAT ROGUE OF JOY DID TRY, A LOT. I'LL SHOWER HEMOIST ASSHOLES WITH HEMOEQUALIST RHETORIC, AND WHEN ALL MY YELLING AND RAGING STILL COULDN'T MAKE THEM SEE THINGS MY WAY, I FELT LIKE IT WAS A PERSONAL FAILURE ON MY LEVEL FOR NOT BEING GOOD ENOUGH AT FIGHTING FOR THE RIGHTS OF NOT ONLY ME, BUT EVERYONE ON ALTERNIA (OR IN THE GAME) WHO WAS SOCIETALLY DISADVANTAGED AND CONSIDERED LESS FOR NOT HAVING BLOOD AS COOL AS THE NEXT TROLL'S. (IN COLOR I MEAN. I KNOW PLENTY OF TROLLS WITH TOTALLY AWESOME BLOOD. >:V )
    
    THAT IS A LOT OF FAILURE FOR ME TO BE CARRYING AROUND!
    
    FROM WHAT I UNDERSTAND, THE ROGUE OF JOY I'VE HEARD ABOUT ALSO HAD SOME SOCIETAL ISSUES SHE WAS TRYING TO TACKLE ON HER OWN IN HER OWN HOMEWORLD BY PROVING SHE WASN'T AN EVIL AWFUL VIOLENT PERSON, AND I AM APPROXIMATELY DINO% SURE THAT SHE WAS TRYING TO DEAL WITH STUFF TOO BIG TO HANDLE ALONE AND THAT SHE WAS CARRYING A LOT OF FAILURE ON HER SHOULDERS TOO.
    
    I ALSO SOMETIMES FELT LIKE MY IDENTITY AS A DINOSAUR AND MY MAINTAINING HEMOANONIMITY WAS A BETRAYAL OF MY IDEALS, EVEN THOUGH I REALLY AM A DINOSAUR AND THE HEMOANONIMITY KEPT ME FROM GETTING KILLED. BECAUSE IDEALS WOULD TOTALLY HELP ME IF I WERE A DEAD TROLL AND NOT A LIVING DINOSAUR, RIGHT? >:V
    
    SO YEAH, LET ME MAKE A PICTURE HERE.
    
     
         ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
         █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
         █▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░    *                                            ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░                           *              .      ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░   .         *                                   ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░                                   .             ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░                      .                          ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░         .--░```░-.               *              ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░       ░` ░░/(░░  ░░,                            ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░      / ░░  \░░) ░  ░\      STOP CARRYING        ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░     , \  |_O ░░   ░░ ,     THE WORLD ON         ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░     |  |y(    ░░░░ Y |     YOUR SHOULDERS,      ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░     ░░  )/ ░░  `,´   `     ASSHOLE.             ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░      \░   ░  ░    ░ /£)              <3,        ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░      (░, (__,) ░░░,`//          THE LAUGHTRACK  ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░        \/ó ò \,=~. //                           ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░         \_^__/|/ ( )                            ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░          `--\ O___\                             ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░              ||  \ |                            ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒█
         █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
         ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    
    AHAHA WOW THAT MAKES THE LAUGHTRACK SOUND REALLY RUDE. >:V
    
    
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
      ▒░░  THAT'S NOT A FUCKING LESSON       ░
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
    
    OKAY YEAH THE LESSON IS MORE LIKE THIS, I GUESS:
    
         ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
         █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
         █▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░                                                 ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░                                                 ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░                  .--░```░-.                     ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░                ░` ░░/(░░  ░░,                   ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░               / ░░  \░░) ░  ░\                  ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░              , \  |_O ░░   ░░ ,                 ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░              |  |y(    ░░░░ Y |                 ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░              ░░  )/ ░░  `,´   ` _______________ ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░               \░   ░  ░    ░ / /here lemme help\░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░      ,)__)     ░,  ░   ░░░░,`  \ you with that!/░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░     / ó ó\     (\0__░..   ..    '--.  ,------"´ ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░    _\__u_/   _/ / |\`_\\ //_´/|   ._,/          ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░   / \_\__|/ __`/   \__\~O~/__/                  ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░  | o    O )          ´  j  `                    ░░▒▒█
         █▒▒░░   \ \  _:V )
    
    BUT YEAH, I WAS ALL LIKE, "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT WITH HAPPINESS AND LAUGHTER? THIS IS BULLSHIT!" BUT IT'S LESS THAT AND MORE LIKE... FIGHTING ON BEHALF OF WHAT YOU, PERSONALLY, BELIEVE IN, WHILE SHE PATS YOU ON THE BACK AND MAKES SURE YOU DON'T FUCK IT UP. EXCEPT WHEN YOU DO FIGHT WITH FLOWERS. BUT YEAH, SHE CAN BE A VERY WEIRDLY QUIET ASPECT SOMETIMES? I MEAN, CONSIDERING THE LAUGHTRACK AND ALL, YOU WOULDN'T EXPECT HER TO BE SUPER-SUBTLE. AND YET! >:V THERE'S THIS KIND OF SOFTNESS TO HER TOUCH. YOU, PERSONALLY, HAVE TO DO HER WORK, NOT ALWAYS WITH HER HELP, OR NOT ALWAYS WITH HELP THAT'S SUPER-OBVIOUS?
    
    GOD DAMMIT I AM SUCH SHIT AT EXPLAINING THIS. I AM JUST GOING TO MOVE ON NOW! >:V
    
    
    
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒
                                                                  ░██████████████████████████████████████████████████
                                             ,vVVv,               ░█                         ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
                                      @@@@   (____)               ░█ _                __      ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
                                     @@()@@    `\\                ░█ |\              /  \      ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█
                                 .   /@@@@    ˆ\ ||               ░█ |/         ___   __/       ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒█
                                  \,|  \      `\//                ░█ |  /_\  |)  |   /    o      ABILITIES ░ ░░▒▒▒▒▒█
                            .,`vVVv\|/v\|/,/.Vv||´vV\\^\v,.       ░█ | /   \ |\  |   '--  o       ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ▒▒▒▒█
    █████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒█
                                                                      SO WHAT CAN I DO WITH THIS SHIT?             ▒█
    
    WELL, PLAY SGRUB, MOSTLY! (SBURB IF YOU ARE A HUMAN I GUESS)
    
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
      ▒░░  OH MY GOD STOP BEING DUMB             ░
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
    
    FINE FINE WHATEVER
    
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
      ▒░░  SO, WHAT'S THIS SHIT ATTACK STAT?     ░
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
    
    OKAY YEAH THE OFFENSE STAT IS PRETTY AWFUL. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT OFFENSE ISN'T STRICTLY ATTACK! IT IS DIRECT MANIFESTATION OF THE ASPECT, AND JOY MANIFESTS AS FLOWERS. NOT EVEN BASASS SUPER-FAST STABBY FLOWERS LIKE LIFE CAN GET, EITHER! MOSTLY IT'S LILIES (I HAD NO IDEA THERE WERE THIS MANY LILIES EVER OH MY GOD) WITH SOME OTHER CUTE PINK SOFT PETALED THINGS HERE AND THERE AND NOT A THORN OR EXPLODING SEED POD IN SIGHT.
    
    THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE "OFFENSE" ABILITIES ARE COMPLETELY AWFUL! THEY CAN ACTUALLY BE PRETTY GREAT. IF YOU'VE BEEN AROUND ON THE FORA, YOU MIGHT'VE SEEN THAT OTHER JOY PLAYER'S DESCRIPTIONS OF [LOTUS] AND [FLOWER CROWN OF POPPY], BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T:
    
           .=.A.=.        
     __.=./\ / \ /\.=.__  
    (-.'-;  |   |  ;-'.-) 
       \ `\/     \/` /    ░▒█  [LOTUS] BASICALLY REDUCES AGGRESSION LEVELS IN THE AREA, WITH
        ;  `\   /`  ;     ░▒█  A WEIRD REQUISITE OF NEEDING OPEN WATER FOR THE ABILITY TO WORK
        |    | |    |     ░▒█  AND THE BLOOMING LOTUS ANIMATION TO PLAY. GREAT FOR BAD FIGHTS 
        ;,"-.-"-.-",;     ░▒█  WHERE YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED! BUT YOU CAN STILL AGGRO A CALMED MOB, 
         \\/^\ /^\//      ░▒█  SO DON'T BE A FUCKING DUMBASS, AND IT'LL STILL USE PLUCK IF YOU
          \   `   /       ░▒█  TRY TO CAST IT WITHOUT WATER NEARBY SO YEAH REALLY DON'T BE A 
           `,___,`        ░▒█  DUMBASS.
            \\V//         
             |||
    
     [FLOWER CROWN OF POPPY] MAKES POPPIES (OPIUM POPPIES, I AM ASSURED BY  █▒░               
    DELEND, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY HE KNOWS THAT) POP UP IN THE AREA. THEN  █▒░   ,^._;,            
      BAM! YOU HAVE HALLUCINATING OR UNCONSCIOUS ENEMIES, AND BOTH OF THEM  █▒░ |`| ^*´ \       
       HAVE NIGHTMARES GOING ON IN THEIR HEADS. BAD PART IS THAT YOU CAN'T  █▒░  `.\_/,;-'            
      ALWAYS TELL WHICH IS WHICH UNTIL ONE OF THEM STARTS THRASHING WILDLY  █▒░    | /           
     AND CATCHES YOU ACROSS YOUR THROAT AND YOU GET TO BE REALLY GLAD THAT  █▒░    ||           
                                            CERTAIN BARDS HAD TO TIER YOU!  █▒░    ||           
                                                                                  
    
                        
    OKAY SO THAT ROGUE OF JOY HAD A GOOD START BUT THERE'S DEFINITELY A COUPLE OFFENSIVE ABILITIES BEYOND THOSE TWO! AND HERE ARE A COUPLE OF MY FAVORITES OF THEM, THAT'RE PRETTY GREAT FOR ACTUAL COMBAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW PAGE:
    
    
            _
            V  /O  _      ░▒█  [MORNING GLORY]! WHOOPS HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING STRANGLED, MR. 
            |  \   V      ░▒█  OGRE? YOU DON'T? WELL FUCK YOU NOW YOU'RE GRIST BECAUSE YOU
          O/   ,`-´O      ░▒█  COULDN'T GET OUT OF THE WAY OF ME FUCKING YOU UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
           |O /           ░▒█  THIS ABILITY IS FUCKING EXCELLENT, EVEN THOUGH IT REALLY DOESN'T
            \/O,-.. \/O          ░▒█  WERE LIKE "OH SHIT WE DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE ANYTHING THAT DOES
           O\/            ░▒█  DAMAGE UHHH" AND THREW THIS AND [THROAT] ON IN, BUT I'M PRETTY OKAY
             \O           ░▒█  WITH THAT! >:V
    
    
    
      [THROAT OF THE LILY] IS PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY REAL SOLID ATTACK THAT   █▒░                             
             I'VE LEARNED SO FAR. SO LIKE, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN 'IN WHICH A   █▒░           __       _        
           DOWN-ON-HIS-LUCK MIDBLOOD ENCOUNTERS AN ALIEN PLANT; HIS FATED   █▒░     ,----'.\ \   ,-\\       
      MATESPRIT IS ABUSED BY HER DENTERRORIST LOVER; AND MOST OF THE CAST   █▒░    '       \| \ /_  " _     
     IS EATEN ON-SCREEN IN A BLOODY FINALE: CONTAINING EIGHT CATCHY TUNES,  █▒░    ;--""-.  \__/_ \,--\\    
       SIX ON-SCREEN MURDERS, AND ONE MONSTROUS PLANT RAMPAGING THROUGH A   █▒░   /  ____ \;'  ,',/_\_ "    
     POPULATED AREA'? IT'S LIKE THAT, EXCEPT THE LILY IS ONLY IN ONE PLACE  █▒░  |,''V   \'   /  |/\  \--.  
      AND CAN'T REALLY EAT ANYTHING BIGGER THAN AN IMP OR BASILISK. ALSO,   █▒░   \>      |  /____;'|  |\ \ 
                                               IT DOESN'T SING. SIGH. >:V   █▒░            \ |   /  / / :3 )  █▒░              / /            
             
    
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
      ▒░░  TELL ME ABOUT DEFENSE ABILITIES!      ░
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
    
    SO DEMANDING >:V
    
    SO THE ROGUE OF JOY ALREADY COVERED [THE INNER LIGHT], [LAUGHING FOREST], AND [ASCENSION] SO I'M JUST GONNA CRIB STRAIGHT FROM HER (ALSO BECAUSE DOING ART FOR ALL THE ABILITIES ONE AT A TIME WOULD BE WAY TOO BIG OF A PAIN WHY DID I START DOING THAT THIS DINOSAUR IS A DUMBASS SOMETIMES):
    
    
    ▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY GRASSHOPPERFARMER ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒ 
    ▒▒                                                                           @@ha@@hee@@@ahaha@@@              ▒▒
    ▒  Imbuing with power:                                                        @@@ @@ha@  @hee@@  * __    x      ▒
    ▒                                                                                   @@ |   @@     /  \      +   ▒
    ▒  [The Inner Light]: Temporarily makes your land reputation go up just              @@|    |*  (/_(\ |  *      ▒
    ▒  by being around consorts, but also draws in monsters. Which can make            @@ha@    | x /û û| ; __      ▒
    ▒  your land reputation go down by getting consorts attacked.                        \@|    |+ _\_u_|/_/  \     ▒
    ▒                                                                                     \|    | / v^v^v^ \__/     ▒
    ▒  [Laughing Forest]: Fills everything in the area with Joy. This doesn't              __.__|/ (≥j≤   y \    @@ ▒
    ▒  make things non-aggressive, though, just... happy. If that makes any               (,,|__^ / )====  ) )  @@@@▒
    ▒  sense? It'd probably work really well together if there's a rain player            __    |  /     E_\/ @@hehe▒
    ▒  with you.                                                                 ,---,  c/  o\  |  |\__,`  )   @@@:)▒
    ▒                                                                           | tck >  \7  /  |  |   /\  \  @@ \\@▒
    ▒  [Ascension]: Kind of like [Eye of the Storm], except it doesn't destroy   '---'    \  \  |  (  ,  C  ;@hoo@\'▒
    ▒  emotion, just... makes the emotion serenity? You're unbothered, but not            |  |._\   \ |   \ | @@@\/ ▒
    ▒  unaware or forgetful.                                                            _/  _\--´' /U )  /U )    \  ▒
    ▒▒                                                                                  ==  ==    '--'  '--'       ▒▒
    ▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░   THANKS FOR THE SUMMARY MISS GRAFAR    ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒
    
    
    OK A COUPLE MORE THAT SHE DIDN'T COVER:
    
    [WHERE THE WAVES GROW SWEET] MYSTIFIES ME! IT SEEMS LIKE IT WOULD BE WATER-THEMED BUT IT ISN'T AND I CAN FEEL THAT IT DOES SOMETHING BUT I SURE AS HELL CAN'T TELL WHAT. YES I KNOW THAT IS SUPER-HELPFUL BUT SERIOUSLY IF ANYONE ROLLS JOY CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS WHEN YOU FIGURE IT OUT?
    
    [VERNALIZATION] IS... HMM. THIS ONE I KNOW WHAT IT DOES, BUT IT'S VERY WEIRD AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO PUT IT BUT I WILL TRY! IT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT TAKES IMMEDIATE EFFECT, BUT YOU KIND OF... LEAVE A PEICE OF JOY IN SOMETHING, AND SHE HELPS THEM THE SAME WAY JOY HELPS YOU, IF THEY HAVE A WILL TO HE HELPED. IT DOESN'T ALWAYS WORK, BECAUSE SOMETIMES THERE'S NOTHING THERE TO WORK WITH, BUT. YEAH. STUFF. 
    
    
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
      ▒░░  SUPPORT NOW?                          ░
      ▒░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░                      ░ ░ ░░░░
    
    
    ▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY GRASSHOPPERFARMER ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒ 
    ▒▒                                                                                                             ▒▒
    ▒  Manipulating through the Laughtrack:                                                                         ▒
    ▒                                                                                                               ▒
    ▒  [Abundant Laughter]: I've used this one on myself a lot. It makes it easier to shrug off hard things. It can ▒
    ▒  be aimed at anyone, though.                                                                                  ▒
    ▒                                                                                                               ▒
    ▒  [Here Comes The Sun]: Almost a sight-y thing, or a future-seeing thing, to lead towards choices that make    ▒
    ▒  you feel good. It works best when everything seems awful.                                                    ▒
    ▒▒                                                                                                             ▒▒
    ▒▒▒░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░ ░   THANKS FOR THE SUMMARY MISS GRAFAR    ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░ ░ ░ ░ ░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒
    
    
    I'D TELL YOU MORE EXCEPT I'M A FUCKING PAGE I KILL THINGS TO DEATH I DON'T FUSS AROUND WITH MANIPULATION AND SHENANIGANS AND ALSO I'M GETTING REALLY TIRED OF WRITING THIS GUIDE. BUT IF YOU NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING MORE GO FUCK YOURSELF, THIS IS THE BEST GUIDE YOU'RE GOING TO GET AND YOU CAN SUCK MY BRIGHT RED BULGE IF IT AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU.
    
    OR WRITE ME SMUT AND MAYBE I'LL FIND THE TIME TO WRITE MORE. >;V
    
    
    ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒█
                                                                      THANKS FOR READING! >:V                      ▒█
                                                                                 - equalitySaurus/KAMILA KAVITA     █
    


End file.
